


Cold Tub, Warm Hearts

by theDovahkiin (Trebla)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BBAC Universe, Bathtub Makeouts, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Doggy Style, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spinoff, Table Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trebla/pseuds/theDovahkiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The deleted Iwaoi bathtub scene in Chapter 17 of skittidyne's fic "Bell, Book, and Candle." Takes place after Iwaizumi and Oikawa's first kiss and really. Escalates from there. Absolute smut, no holds barred. Takes place over seven days, during which Iwaizumi and Oikawa try just about anything under the sun and orgasm repeatedly, to the joy of all. (reading bbac is not required to enjoy this fic!)</p><p>"The damnation of your soul, in manuscript format." -princeganymede</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceGanymede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceGanymede/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bell, book, and candle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766450) by [skittidyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittidyne/pseuds/skittidyne). 



> Okay, well damn. This is my first fic in years and it's just absolute sin. Of course. This is a spinoff of skittidyne's incredible fic "Bell, Book, and Candle" which if you aren't reading then what the hell get on that shit. I guess you could read this without having read that first, but there are some details that won't make sense if you haven't read that fic first. But ya'll are filthy sinners, I doubt you'll let that stop you.  
> Dedicated to jadeb0t, for kicking my ass and also for their complete unadulterated thirst for Iwaoi. You're goddamn welcome. <3

He really hadn’t been expecting to be dunked.

Tooru splutters when he surfaces, swiping wet hair out of his face to glare at Iwaizumi.

“Mean!”

Iwaizumi snorts. “Yeah, well, you’re an asshole, so we’re even.” The tips of his ears are pink, and Tooru files that information away for later with a thrill of glee. He makes sure to pout, accentuating the curve of his full lips, and Iwaizumi’s eyes flicker to stare at them for a moment.

“There’s no need to be rude,” Tooru says, leaning forward and resting his weight on Iwaizumi’s chest. The pelt slips a little between them, brushing up against his legs. “If you want something you can just ask nicely, you know.”

Iwaizumi’s hands clamp down hard on Tooru’s hips. He muffles a squeak of surprise and his fingers tighten on Iwaizumi’s shoulders. Iwaizumi stares at him, face unreadable but for his dilated pupils. He leans forward, and Tooru’s lips part on reflex, but Iwaizumi instead pushes his face into the crook of Tooru’s neck and breathes in.

Goosebumps erupt along Tooru’s arms. “W-What are you-“ Tooru cuts himself off with a gasp as Iwaizumi’s teeth scrape against his collarbone. Iwaizumi’s hands tighten, his thumbnails pressing into the sensitive skin on Tooru’s hipbones. Tooru tilts his head to the side as Iwaizumi presses his lips just beneath his jawbone, kissing a trail down his neck and shoulders. He gives special attention to the sensitive skin he finds along Tooru’s shoulders and collarbones, sucking in a mark in the junction of his shoulder that will be impossible to cover up tomorrow. Tooru sighs in pleasure and wraps his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck in order to tug at the short hairs on the base of his skull.

“Iwaizumi…” Tooru whines. Iwaizumi gives a little jolt.

“What did you call me?”

“Um. Iwaizumi? That’s your name, unless I forgot that too,” Tooru says, a little petulantly. He’s very tired of this amnesia business getting in the way of his life.

Iwaizumi shakes his head. “No, it is. It’s just…you called me something different before.”

“Oh, a nickname?” Tooru’s intrigued now. “What was it?”

Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows. “I’m not telling you that.”

“That’s so rude! Why not? Was it embarrassing?”

“No! It was just stupid.” Iwaizumi’s ears are red again. Tooru leans back and gives him his best Cheshire smile.

“Remember I’m a mind reader,” he singsongs. “I can tell when you’re embarrassed.”

“Shut up or I’ll dunk you again.”

“Fine, then. I guess you won’t get to hear me screaming that name in bed for you later.” Tooru shrugs one shoulder.

Iwaizumi’s gaze snaps back to him. His face has the kind of focus one sees on a predator choosing their prey, dark and hungry. Tooru drops his eyes when he’s unable to bear the weight of that stare anymore. Iwaizumi’s hand comes up to curl around Tooru’s jaw and neck, using just enough pressure to force their gazes to meet again.

“Don’t worry. I can think of other things for you to scream about.”

Tooru gulps.

They crash back together with a force that sends more water sloshing onto the marble. Tooru’s squawk is muffled by the press of their mouths. His protests are forgotten when Iwaizumi slips his tongue into his mouth. Iwaizumi’s hands slide up his spine, cradling Tooru’s head in his hands. Tooru pulls away to nip at Iwaizumi’s ear, tugging on his earlobe with his teeth. Iwaizumi’s hot gasp in his ear sends a jolt of arousal straight to his cock. He can feel Iwaizumi’s hardness pushing up against his thigh through the seal pelt. Tooru means to pull back and get that stupid pelt out of the way once and for all, but his hasty movement causes the remaining water in the tub to splash high on his back. Tooru shrieks at the slap of ice cold water and scrambles out of the tub, goosebumps erupting along his arms for completely different reasons. He stands there shivering while Iwaizumi blinks at him, water dripping from the spikes in his hair from Tooru’s splashing. Then, Iwaizumi’s mouth twitches and he doubles over in laughter. Tooru summons up his most intimidating glare.

“It is ice cold in that water, even you can’t deny that!”

Iwaizumi doesn’t answer, still trying to catch his breath. He grins at Tooru’s outrage. With a grunt, he heaves the soaking wet pelt off his body and stands up out of the tub. Tooru turns and grabs a fluffy towel from his cabinet, sighing at all the water he’s going to be cleaning up later. There is the plunk of a drain being opened, and Tooru turns back to see Iwaizumi out of the bathtub at last, bent over the side. Tooru admires the view for a moment before asking, “What are you doing?”

“I have to lay my pelt out so it dries properly.” Iwaizumi’s voice is given a hollow ring from bouncing off the ceramic. He takes the edges of the pelt and drapes it over the bathtub, leaving the ends to drip off of either side. Complete with the gold carved feet, Tooru’s bathtub looks like it has evolved into some strange hybrid beast. He rolls his eyes and tosses a towel at Iwaizumi, who pulls it off of the back of his head with an unimpressed stare.

Tooru wanders out into the kitchen while Iwaizumi dries off. He wraps the towel around his waist and opens the wine cooler next to his fridge. There’s a fruity number he’d been saving for a special occasion, and he lets it air while he hunts for a clean wineglass. There hadn’t been much time to do dishes with all the adventure they’d been having lately. Tooru finds a glass in the sink that looks fine after a quick rinse and has a seat at the island in the middle of his kitchen. He’s sipping his drink in contentment when Iwaizumi finds him. He steps up behind Tooru and slides his arms around his waist. He is still obviously naked, Tooru notes with a pleasant flip in his stomach.

“I mopped up some of the water,” Iwaizumi says. He rests his chin on the top of Tooru’s head. “You made a mess when you jumped out of the tub like that.”

“Says the man who was a _seal_ in my _bathtub_ not half an hour ago.”

Iwaizumi hums in lieu of answering. His hands trail down to the edge of Tooru’s towel. His fingers play with the hem, skimming just along the skin of Tooru’s hips and stomach. Tooru sets his wine glass down. He settles his hands over Iwaizumi’s muscled forearms, guiding his hands lower. Tooru bites his lip and groans when Iwaizumi palms at his cock through the towel. Iwaizumi drops a kiss to his shoulder and spins Tooru around to face him. Tooru blinks in surprise and is opening his mouth to speak when Iwaizumi drops to his knees and nudges his legs open. Tooru leans back against the counter and thanks every deity he can think of that he decided to buy the shorter stools from IKEA. Iwaizumi’s stubble scratches against his inner thighs.

“Augh, Iwaizumi, can’t you shave?”

Iwaizumi stops and slowly raises his head to stare at Tooru.

“Are you fucking serious.”

“What? Your beard is itchy.”

Iwaizumi stares for another moment before rubbing the side of his face along Tooru’s inner thigh. Tooru yelps and tries to push his head away, leading to Iwaizumi’s arms locked around either one of his legs.

“I’m going to have _beard_ _burn!_ ” Tooru cries. Iwaizumi flashes a dark grin at him and kisses the red spots on his thighs. His fingers travel up the pale expanse of Tooru’s legs and unknot the towel. Tooru is half-hard, and Iwaizumi leans back and takes in the sight with appreciative eyes. A flush rises on Tooru’s cheeks.

“Could you get on with it, please?” he snaps. Iwaizumi’s eyes flicker up to his face. Then, ever so slowly, he leans forward and takes Tooru’s cock in his mouth. Tooru lets his head fall back with an appreciative moan. Iwaizumi’s fingers tighten on his thighs, and his warm tongue sweeps up the underside of Tooru’s cock.

Tooru is hard almost immediately. His hand flutters down to rest on Iwaizumi’s head and fists in his hair. Iwaizumi hums and takes the whole of Tooru into his mouth, sinking down to the base before pulling off with agonizing slowness. It’s maddening, the wetness and the heat are exquisite but not enough, he needs more.

“I-Iwaizumi-” Tooru gasps. Iwaizumi’s hands squeeze tight enough to leave marks. His tongue swirls around the head of Tooru’s cock and he bobs down again, hollowing his cheeks. Tooru whines and squirms in his seat, head lolling back as Iwaizumi finally picks up the pace, taking all of his length down to the hilt again. Apparently gag reflexes do not exist in the Dreamlands, because even when Tooru forgets himself and jerks his hips up, Iwaizumi takes it in stride and even loosens his grip on Tooru’s hips a little, letting him fuck shamelessly into his mouth. Iwaizumi’s mouth is stretched obscenely around his cock, reddened lips wet with saliva. His eyes are half-lidded when he looks up through his lashes at Tooru, before dragging his mouth up his length with agonizing slowness. His teeth catch ever so slightly on the sensitive skin around his head, and Tooru sucks in a breath, biting down hard on his lip. Iwaizumi pulls back from his cock with a pop and actually licks his lips, eyes roving up and down Tooru’s body with an intensity that makes him shiver.

“Turn over,” Iwaizumi says. His voice is rough. Tooru slides off the stool, legs shaky. Iwaizumi pushes him down with a warm hand on his back until he’s bent over the stool, legs spread. Tooru hears him shuffling behind him, and then there is a tug on the towel trapped under his chest. Tooru lifts himself up enough for Iwaizumi to pull it from under him, and when he turns a curious eye behind him he sees Iwaizumi folding the towel into a neat square.

“What…what are you doing?”

Iwaizumi positions the towel on the floor directly behind Tooru’s raised ass. “Your floor hurts my knees.”

Tooru can’t help it. He snorts with laughter, covering his mouth with one hand. Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at him and kneels on the towel.

“You- you’re just- such an old man!” Tooru giggles.

Iwaizumi sighs. “Shut up, you’re not the one kneeling on the floor for twenty minutes.” He gives Tooru’s ass a slap. Tooru’s giggles cut off in a high-pitched squeak of surprise. Iwaizumi smirks and runs his hands up the backs of Tooru’s thighs. Tooru’s cock is wet with saliva and precome, bumping up against his stomach when he sinks a little lower, giving Iwaizumi better access. Iwaizumi slides his thumbs in between Tooru’s ass cheeks and spreads them before leaning in and swirling his tongue around Tooru’s tight rim. Tooru lets out a hum that melts into a sigh of pleasure when Iwaizumi pushes against the ring of muscle with his tongue. He uses a free hand to reach under and pump Tooru’s cock in his fist, and Tooru moans, fingers tightening on the stool. Iwaizumi keeps working at Tooru with his mouth, wanting him slick and open. Tooru’s vocalizations only get louder and more insistent, until he’s thrusting back against Iwaizumi’s tongue with little helpless jerks of his hips. His cock is straining under Iwaizumi’s hand, and Iwaizumi swipes his thumb over the tip, smearing precome down the length of it.

Tooru’s whine comes out broken and needy. “I-Iwaizumi, please…”

Iwaizumi pulls back. Tooru’s eyes are glassy and his face is flushed. His pupils are dilated with want, and he shudders when Iwaizumi takes his hand from his cock.

“What do you want?” Iwaizumi growls.

“I-I want…”

“Come on, tell me.”

“I need you to fuck me, Iwaizumi.”

Iwaizumi’s cock twitches at the breathless, urgent way Tooru says his name. He grins and gives Tooru one last appreciative look. His chocolate hair is still damp from the bath, sticking to his face and springing off in untamed curls. He’s almost panting, ass raised to the air and a slight sheen of sweat on his body. Tooru lets out a needy groan when Iwaizumi stands up behind him. Iwaizumi’s grin is sharp when he runs a fingernail down Tooru’s spine.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t move.”

Tooru sucks in a little breath and nods. Iwaizumi considers making him wait, but honestly he’s not sure he has the self-control. He hasn’t given any attention to himself yet, but the thought of fucking Tooru is enough to make him want to turn around and stride right back into that kitchen, lube be damned. He slips into Tooru’s room and rummages through the bedside table until he comes up with the little unmarked bottle he’d seen there. He reenters the kitchen to find that Tooru has managed to obey his command, though his legs are shaking. Iwaizumi grins while Tooru isn’t looking.

“Stand up.”

Tooru winces a little when he obeys the command, rubbing at the sore spots on his elbows. Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at him and gestures to the island. Tooru’s eyes widen a little but he sweeps a number of magazines off the counter and hops up. He tries to look prim, which is difficult to do when one’s cock is slapping them in the stomach. Iwaizumi snorts and puts a hand on his chest, pushing him back until he’s stretched across the counter longways. He steps in between Tooru’s legs and nudges his knees farther apart. He slicks up his fingers with the lube and sinks a finger into Tooru, up to and past the first knuckle with little resistance. Tooru whines and squirms a little. Iwaizumi quiets him with a firm hand on his hips and crooks his finger.

“Ah, Iwaizumi…!” Tooru’s legs fall apart a little further. Iwaizumi strokes his hip and adds another, Tooru’s muscles open and pliant after his ministrations earlier. Still, he takes his time, enjoying the tight heat clenching around his fingers and the open, unabashed ecstasy on Tooru’s face when he bites his lip and calls out Iwaizumi’s name. His hands twitch down and take ahold of his cock, jerking himself off with rough strokes. Iwaizumi groans low in his throat at the sight, and he mouths at Tooru’s thighs, sucking marks into them and dragging his teeth across the sensitive skin. Tooru’s movements become erratic and quick, his voice loud enough to echo when he calls Iwaizumi’s name. He comes with a shudder, jerking his hips into his hand as his release splatters his chest. The muscle around Iwaizumi’s fingers clamps down hard, and Iwaizumi releases his breath with a hiss, fingers twitching to touch himself. He holds off, though, instead pulling out of Tooru carefully. Tooru sighs and lets his legs flop over the table. His body is relaxed, his eyes half-lidded and his cheeks still flushed. There’s an envelope sticking to his forearm. Iwaizumi pulls him closer to the edge of the counter by the backs of his knees. Tooru cracks an eye open.

“What are you doing?”

“You wanted me to fuck you, didn’t you?” Iwaizumi answers. He hikes one of Tooru’s legs over his shoulders, stroking the smooth thigh with his hand. Tooru, however, is propping himself up on his elbows to squint at Iwaizumi.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Iwaizumi pauses. Shit. It’s been, what, a thousand years since he’s done this? What did he forget, fuck. He searches his brain and comes up with nothing. Resigned, he answers with a tentative, “No?”

“Ugh!” Tooru flops back down on the counter. “A condom! Under no circumstances are you going to put your dick in me without a condom on. I refuse to deal with the aftereffects of someone else’s negligence on this matter a second time.”

“I…” Iwaizumi shrugs a shoulder. “A what?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. I forgot- surprise surprise!- you’re some kind of ancient cave man. Condom. A latex cover for your dick that prevents me from having to deal with a disaster for the rest of the evening while you enjoy your afterglow. Comes in a little square packet, in my nightstand. Go on, shoo!” Tooru flaps a hand at Iwaizumi.

“Are you always this cranky after sex?”

“Only if _somebody_ tries to fuck me on my own kitchen counter. I eat here, you know. And you’re too short, anyway!”

Iwaizumi ignores that last comment. “As if hygiene matters to you, I’ve seen the condition this house is in. But fine. When I get back, I’m going to pick you up and fuck you against that wall-” He points behind them- “Until you’re falling apart and screaming my name. Happy?”

Tooru licks his lips. “Perfect.”

Iwaizumi is painfully hard now, his cock throbbing in time with his pulse. He wastes no time looking for Tooru’s stupid “condom,” ripping open the same drawer he pulled the lube out of earlier and finding a foil square with some relief. Iwaizumi doesn’t understand why the packet is covered in rainbows, but it’s a question for another time.

He stops short when he enters the kitchen. Tooru is still sitting on the counter, legs spread. He’s stroking himself with languid pulls on his cock, eyes closed, lip caught between his teeth. He drags a thumb over the head and a little noise escapes the back of his throat. His eyes crack open halfway, his gaze locking with Iwaizumi. Then, very deliberately, Tooru’s eyes drag down Iwaizumi’s body to his cock, which is flushed dark and aching.

Iwaizumi is across the room before he registers it, grabbing handfuls of Tooru’s hair and yanking him down to smash their mouths together. Tooru wraps his legs around Iwaizumi’s back and rubs his cock against Iwaizumi’s flushed skin, leaving a trail of sticky precum on Iwaizumi’s stomach. Tooru pulls back and moans, his hot breath rasping in Iwaizumi’s ear. Teeth come down hard on his earlobe. Iwaizumi sucks in a ragged breath and tilts his head to the side, letting Tooru kiss his way down his neck and back again to land his mouth firmly on Iwaizumi’s lips. His hands slip down to where Iwaizumi is still holding the condom loosely at his side. Tooru takes the packet and rips it open with his teeth, pulling out a round rubbery circle. He reaches down and grasps Iwaizumi’s cock in one hand. After so long without stimulation, even that touch feels like fire, and a moan leaves his throat before he can stop himself. Tooru smirks at him.

“My, aren’t we eager?” he coos, and unrolls the condom on Iwaizumi’s cock. Iwaizumi suppresses a shudder and pulls Tooru back into him the second he completes his task in order to kiss him again. Tooru hums and parts his lips, licking into Iwaizumi’s mouth. Iwaizumi takes this opportunity to guide Tooru’s arms up and around his neck before he gets both hands under Tooru’s ass. Without a warning he lifts, picking Tooru up with ease and ignoring the surprised squeak and subsequent tightening of Tooru’s grip on him. Iwaizumi pushes him up against the wall, hearing Tooru’s back hit with slightly more force than he intended.

“Are you oka-“ Iwaizumi’s voice dies in his throat when he sees Tooru’s face. His chest is heaving, pupils dilated so that he can only see the thinnest ring of dark brown. His lips are red and kiss-swollen, shiny with spit where Tooru runs a tongue over them. A little voice in Iwaizumi’s head goes _okay,_ _then,_ and he tucks this new piece of information away for later exploration. He presses a kiss to Tooru’s neck, and Tooru’s fingers tighten on his shoulders.

“I need you to-” Iwaizumi begins, but Tooru is a step ahead of him. He reaches between them with one hand and lines up Iwaizumi’s cock with his entrance. Iwaizumi buries his neck in Tooru’s shoulder when he pushes in. The heat that envelopes his cock is almost overwhelming. Iwaizumi groans low and sinks his teeth into Tooru’s neck. Tooru is panting, little mewls escaping with every breath. Iwaizumi sinks in to the hilt and stops, letting Tooru adjust.

“A-ah, Iwaizumi, please-”

Iwaizumi presses a kiss to Tooru’s jaw. When he pulls back and snaps his hips, he’s fairly sure the neighbors can hear Tooru scream. He settles into a quick pace, his awareness narrowing until there’s only the tight heat surrounding his cock, the noises Tooru makes when he feels Iwaizumi slam into him, the building pleasure in his lower abdomen. He won’t last long like this, not with the exquisite way Tooru squeezes his muscles when Iwaizumi pulls out, the filthy noises they make as he fucks Tooru as deeply as he can go. Tooru’s voice builds in volume until he’s shouting every time Iwaizumi slams home, trying to push his hips down to meet his upward thrust. He takes one of his hands off Iwaizumi’s shoulders and pumps his cock frantically in one hand. When he finally comes it’s with a scream, his muscles clamping tight on Iwaizumi’s cock as the crest of his orgasm crashes over him. Iwaizumi only increases his pace, feeling his buildup approach.

“Oikawa, Oikawa,” he chants under his breath with each thrust. Tooru’s fingernails rake down his back.

“Come for me, Iwaizumi,” Tooru croons.

That does it. “ _Tooru,_ ” Iwaizumi moans, feeling his balls tighten as he spills his release. The wash of ecstasy is enough to make his legs shake, and he stumbles. Tooru’s moans turn into a yell of surprise as Iwaizumi’s exhausted legs give out, sending them both toppling to the ground. Iwaizumi lays there for a minute, stunned. His elbow hurts from where he threw his arm out to slow his fall. Tooru is laying on his back, a blank look on his face. Iwaizumi follows his gaze and sees the scratches on the wallpaper.

“Did you…?”

“Listen, I was trying to stop myself from falling since you didn’t have the decency to put me down first!” Tooru tries to keep his squinty offense, but a burst of realization flits across his face not a second later, followed by disgust. He reaches down and pulls something from underneath him, staring at it with jaw dropped in abject horror. It’s the condom, apparently having slipped off Iwaizumi’s dick during the fall.

Iwaizumi can’t help it. He’s practically wheezing with laughter, curling up on his side and slapping the floor with his hand. Tooru tries to glare at him, but his mouth twitches and a moment later he’s laughing too.

“This is so- I can’t believe-”

“I know, I just- give me a minute, oh my god,” Tooru sits up and ties a knot in the condom, still laughing. He wipes a tear from his eye and looks down at Iwaizumi, who grins up at him.

“No one can ever know about this,” Tooru says, looking at the wallpaper again. He shakes his head. “I’m going to have to get that replaced.”

“Nah, keep it. Gives it character.” Iwaizumi sits up too and looks down at himself. “We need another bath.”

“No, what we need is a _shower_ , you archaic beast,” Tooru corrects, but he’s smiling. He stands up and tosses the condom in the trash can. Iwaizumi admires the sculpted muscle of his ass and thighs as he walks. Tooru pauses by the doorway and turns back to give Iwaizumi a quizzical look.

“Well, are you coming? The shower’s big enough for two, you know.” He flutters his eyelashes. “Besides, I’ve got some _wonderful_ ideas about what we should do next. You’ll need the dragon pelt.”

“The _what._ ”


	2. Day Two: Choking Someone is Easier than Having Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of Iwaoi Sexapalooza. In which nobody confronts their feelings, Tooru is full of kinky surprises, and not enough coffee in the world will save you, Iwaizumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ringing bell* DAY TWO EVERYBODY, GIVE IT UP FOR DAY TWO  
> so i've fallen into that oft-lamented trap most fanfic writers encounter as soon as they promise new chapters "soon." it's called life, and i should've known better than to make promises i would never keep. anyway, im pretty pumped because i had a surge of inspiration the night before and churned the last 30% of this sucker out in a single night. this will probably read like a quality gradient of my skill as i add more chapters. anyway, enjoy this one and thanks again to Skittydyne for letting me run amok within their AU. you are the one and only Nova Queen.

“No.” 

“Iwaiz-”

“No.”

“Pleease-”

“No! I am not going to fuck you while wearing the dragon pelt.”

Tooru huffs and pouts at Iwaizumi from across the kitchen counter. “Not the _whole_ transformation,” he mutters. “Just halfway, I’m not looking for _bestiality_.”

Iwaizumi slurps at his coffee and stares Tooru down over the rim of the mug. It’s eleven a.m., and still too early to be dealing with this kind of bullshit. Iwaizumi is not a morning person, even when the morning is threatening to tick over into afternoon hours and they have already spent a good portion of their wakefulness in bed. Despite being taller, Tooru insisted upon being the little spoon. Not that Iwaizumi minds. There’s a part of him that enjoys wrapping his arms around Tooru’s waist and pulling him close. It’s disgusting. Iwaizumi loves it.

He pauses, backtracking over his own thoughts. He’s been straying decidedly more towards the domestic, as of late. That, of course, brings up further complications when he considers their current relationship status- or lack thereof. Iwaizumi wrinkles his brow. What _were_ they? What kind of words did people use now? He can’t quite stretch his memory back far enough to recall what the terms used to be, and besides, there’s no way any of them would still apply. Sure, there had been some exchanging of feelings and undeniably good sex between them, but Iwaizumi doesn’t know what that amounts to these days. He’s hesitant to put a name to anything when he doesn’t know where they stand, but there was one word he thought he recalled Suga using.

“Are we boyfriends?”

Tooru almost chokes on his coffee.

“I- um, well, I mean we-“ Tooru makes a helpless hand gesture. “But that doesn’t always, uh, mean anything?” 

Iwaizumi frowns. “What do you mean ‘it doesn’t always mean anything?’”

“Um, well.” Tooru puts his coffee down so hard he almost spills it on the counter. “It’s just that- not everyone cares about who they have sex with. It’s not like, some kind of big thing, you know?” Toory is shrinking into his chair as he speaks. He’s staring at the counter, picking at an invisible spot with his nails.

A pang of what feels like remorse moves through Iwaizumi, but that doesn’t really answer his question. He opens his mouth. “So, what do you-“

The toaster pops at that moment and they both jump. Tooru hops up and scurries to grab his toast, putting his back to Iwaizumi and muttering something about needing a new toaster, this one was so loud…

Iwaizumi watches him, and Tooru’s shoulders hunch as if he can feel Iwaizumi’s gaze prickling between his shoulder blades. He probably could, what with how sensitive he’d been to other minds recently. Tooru sits back at the island and absorbs himself in buttering toast, and Iwaizumi lets him drop it, for now. He’s a patient man.

What he’s _not_ interested in being patient about is how damn long Tooru is taking to eat his stupid toast. Iwaizumi leans against the counter, arms folded, and projects as much sexual frustration in Tooru’s direction as he can. Tooru flinches and gives Iwaizumi a judgmental squint, that damned slice of toast still hanging out of his mouth. Iwaizumi squints back and makes up his mind to expedite the situation. He stalks around the counter and slides his arms around Tooru’s shoulders. Tooru is hesitant and tense under his fingers, but when Iwaizumi presses a kiss to the back of his head, he starts to relax. Iwaizumi reaches around him and snags Tooru’s abandoned coffee mug, taking a last slurp. His other hand has dropped to the edge of Tooru’s shirt, his fingers skimming under the material to the bare skin beneath. Tooru hums in appreciation and leans into the touch. Iwaizumi drops his other hand to do the same, letting Tooru be lulled into unsuspecting comfort.

Iwaizumi makes his move. Before Tooru can react, he’s hoisted Tooru over his shoulder, toast and all. Tooru beats against his back with his free hand.

“Iwaizumi! Put me down, you brute!” Despite his words, Iwaizumi can hear the laughter in his voice. He gives Tooru’s ass a good slap and walks them down the hall, dumping him on the mattress in the bedroom. Tooru bounces once and lies on his back, toast in one hand. His affronted expression is unaltered. He takes a bite of toast and stares down his nose at Iwaizumi while chewing. The effect is somewhat marred by the black boxers with a green alien print on them and the cherry-red blush across his cheeks. Iwaizumi smothers a grin. 

“Finished with your breakfast yet?” he asks, feigning irritation. Tooru takes another bite and chews with his mouth open.

“I’m not the one who decided to kidnap an innocent bystander in the middle of a perfectly peaceful meal,” he retorts. Iwaizumi gives him his best deadpan stare and crawls up the mattress, caging Tooru in with his arms. Tooru stuffs the rest of the bread in his mouth and chews noisily, looking smug even with his cheeks puffed out. Iwaizumi snorts and shakes his head. He leans down with the intention of mouthing kisses down Tooru’s neck, but he’s nearly met with a knee to the face instead as Tooru squirms out of his grip and rolls off the mattress. Iwaizumi remains poised over the now-empty bed, watching Tooru skip into the bathroom. Iwaizumi lets himself fall to the mattress with a grunt and stretches out in the middle, staring at the ceiling. He hears the faucet in the bathroom turn on, and the distinct rasp of someone brushing their teeth. Tooru returns a moment later and flops on top of Iwaizumi. He smiles sunnily and breathes mint into Iwaizumi’s face. 

“Did you…brush your teeth?”

Tooru cocks his head. “Of course? If you think I was going to kiss you with morning breath you’re very mistaken.” He pulls back and scrunches his nose. “In fact, I’m not the only one who could use some freshening up.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Are you serious right now.” He wraps his arms around Tooru and rolls them both over, pressing down with his hips to pin him to the bed. Iwaizumi holds himself up with his elbows and leans down to press wet kisses to Tooru’s neck, mouthing over the sensitive spots from the day before. Tooru hums and his fingers scrape at the back of Iwaizumi’s head. Iwaizumi, thinking he’s won, moves back up to kiss Tooru on the mouth and is stopped with a firm hand on his chest. Tooru pushes at him and points in the direction of the bathroom.

“Brush teeth. Now.” 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and climbs off the bed. He considers just rinsing with mouthwash, but he knows Tooru will call his bluff because he didn’t hear the water running, or something. Shaking his head, Iwaizumi brushes his teeth with as much speed as humanly possible and is back in the bedroom in sixty seconds. Tooru squints at him.

“Did you brush your tongue?”

“Holy shit.” Iwaizumi has to hold himself back from punching the idiot in the stomach. “Listen,” he growls, “Seeing as I’m about to put my mouth on your dick I think the whole thing is a little pointless.”

“I’m just saying, dental hygiene is very important-”

“ _Shut_ _up._ ” Iwaizumi cannot believe he wants to have sex with this man. Yet here they are, Iwaizumi pulling Tooru’s ridiculous boxers off and kissing each of his sharp hipbones. Some of his marks from yesterday are there, patches of red-blue scattered across his body like speckles of paint on a blank canvas. Iwaizumi wants to mark every inch of untouched skin as his own, paint his possession into every jut and hollow of Tooru’s body until they’re both shaking with need. He wants anyone looking to see those marks and know without a doubt that he belongs to someone else. And that someone is _him._

His intensity is broadcasting, judging by the way Tooru whines and squirms. His cock twitches, and Iwaizumi shoots him a razor-edged grin. He slides his hands up Tooru’s calves and spreads his knees apart. Tooru is half-hard, the foreskin on his cock not quite pulled away from the soft pink head. Iwaizumi presses kisses up the sensitive skin of Tooru’s inner thighs and pauses just short of the dark curly hair between his legs. Tooru whines when he breathes hot air over his cock, moves to touch himself.

“No.” Iwaizumi grabs Tooru’s hands. “No touching.” He pins Tooru’s hands over his head with one of his own and uses the other to roll Tooru’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Tooru throws his head back and bites his lip. Iwaizumi dips his head and laves his tongue over the other nipple, closing his teeth around it, careful not to bite too hard. Tooru’s hands strain against Iwaizumi’s grip. He pushes his hips against Iwaizumi’s leg, rubbing his now hard cock against it in search of friction. Iwaizumi releases Tooru’s nipple and puts a bite mark on his ribs instead, hearing Tooru cry out in pleasure and rock his hips even faster.

“Iwaizumi.” Tooru’s tone is strange, so Iwaizumi looks up. He’s got his bottom lip between his teeth, and his gaze dark. Iwaizumi moves up to look him in the eye better.  
“I…want to try something.”

“What?”

To his surprise, Tooru flushes red. His gaze skitters away from Iwaizumi’s face to stare at the wall. Releasing Tooru’s hands, Iwaizumi takes his chin in one hand and turns his head back to face him.

“What is it?” he repeats.

“I, um. I-“ Tooru swallows. “I want you to choke me.”

Iwaizumi stops. He squints. “You. You what?”

Tooru’s face is flaming red now. He slaps at Iwaizumi’s arms as though this will get the significantly heavier man to move off of him. “Just forget it, okay! Forget I said anything.”

“No, wait.” Iwaizumi catches Tooru’s hand in his and laces their fingers together. “I didn’t say no.” He’s gone a little soft at this point, but Iwaizumi’s interest is piqued enough that he wants to hear what Tooru has to say. It’s been a long time since he was in the game, after all, who knows what kind of shit people are into now.

Tooru has a mixture of emotions flashing across his face; mounting embarrassment, residual relief, and an undertone of lust beneath it all that cuts through his gaze and goes straight to Iwaizumi’s dick. Iwaizumi shifts a little, letting his cock press into Tooru’s leg. Tooru’s eyes widen a little. Iwaizumi leans close and kisses him.

“Show me,” he says when they part. Tooru’s breathing quickens and he gives a little nod. He unlaces their fingers and pulls Iwaizumi up a little so he’s settled more comfortably between his legs. Their cocks are now lined up, and Iwaizumi can’t help but take advantage of that fact when he grinds his hips down a little. Tooru’s hands stutter in their movements, and Iwaizumi huffs a laugh. His amusement dies in the next moment to be replaced with a sudden surge of desire when Tooru takes his hand and places it very deliberately on his throat. Iwaizumi’s hand is large in comparison to Tooru’s delicate fingers; his olive-toned skin is in stark contrast to the paler shades of Tooru’s neck. His thick fingers almost wrap halfway around. Iwaizumi feels a sharp stab of lust, looking at him this way; Tooru, open and vulnerable, legs spread and stretched out just for him. He’s so fragile. Iwaizumi could crush his throat like this. His fingers flex on Tooru’s neck. He’s rewarded with a low groan from Tooru, who tightens his fingers on Iwaizumi’s wrist but doesn’t pull him away.

“Ten seconds, max,” Tooru says after a breath or two. Iwaizumi nods and leans down to kiss him again. Tooru responds with vigor, pushing his tongue into Iwaizumi’s mouth. Iwaizumi lets him dictate the ferocity of the kiss, using his free hand to slide down to Tooru’s cock. He grips the base in one hand and swipes his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing precome down the shaft. With his other, he cuts off the airflow to Tooru’s lungs. He does it little by little, not wanting to suffocate him completely. He finds a sweet spot where Tooru can breathe, but only just. Tooru’s eyes roll back in his head and he grabs fistfuls of sheets, half-choked exhalations pushing past the hand on his throat. Iwaizumi jacks him off in a quick, steady rhythm, just to see him squirm. Tooru can only make strangled hiccups and gasps instead of proper moans, and something about the way he writhes under Iwaizumi’s hands, head thrown back in pure ecstasy, gives Iwaizumi a rush of heat. 

He reaches ten in his mental count and releases his grip on Tooru’s throat. At the same time, he bobs down between Tooru’s legs and takes him into his mouth. Tooru’s hands fly to grab at his head, fisting in his hair and pushing Iwaizumi down to the base of his cock. Iwaizumi resists just enough to control his movement, but takes Tooru’s length after only a slight hesitation in which he remembers to relax his throat and open his jaw a little wider. He hasn’t forgotten _everything,_ at least. Tooru’s hands remain twisted in his hair, and he bucks his hips into Iwaizumi’s mouth. Iwaizumi hollows his cheeks and sucks off in time with his thrusts, using his free hand to reach around and massage Tooru’s ass with his fingers. He slips one in the slit of his ass and rubs at the tight circle of muscle there. Tooru’s breath stutters. 

“A-ah, come up here,” he pants. He tugs on Iwaizumi’s hair, and Iwaizumi complies, sucking off Tooru’s cock, leaving a trail of saliva from his lips to Tooru’s head. Iwaizumi climbs up Tooru’s body and seals their lips together, grinding his hips down in the process. Tooru moans into his mouth and digs his fingers into Iwaizumi’s back. Iwaizumi can’t help the gasp that escapes his mouth when Tooru drags his nails down his spine, and he closes his teeth around Tooru’s earlobe in retaliation. His hands come down to knead at Tooru’s ass again, and when Tooru bucks up and into Iwaizumi’s hips, he pauses.

“Hey. I want to try something too.”

“Mm?” Tooru hums, only half-listening while his fingers work between them to grab at Iwaizumi’s cock. Iwaizumi bites his lip and enjoys the slender fingers wrapped around his dick for another moment before grabbing Tooru’s wrist. He tugs them both upright and Tooru pouts at the interruption. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

“Bend over the mattress,” he says. Tooru’s eyes widen. He licks his lips and scrambles to comply. Iwaizumi, meanwhile, digs through the nightstand drawer and pulls out a condom and a tube of lube. He slicks up his fingers and strokes his free hand along Tooru’s firm ass before pushing in to tease at the ring of muscle there. Tooru squirms a little when he pushes his finger in, but starts to relax once Iwaizumi gets his free hand around his cock. He twists his wrist with each stroke and works his finger in up past the first knuckle. Tooru is a little sore judging by the slight scrunching of his nose and his breathing, which has evened out into longer, slower breaths in comparison to his aroused panting a minute ago. Iwaizumi leans down and presses kisses up his back, mouthing in particular that sensitive spot he knows Tooru likes. Tooru sighs and melts a little under the attention, letting Iwaizumi nibble at his ear, the same one he clamped his teeth on earlier. There’s a clear bite mark on the lobe, which Iwaizumi can’t help but smirk at. He speaks soft and low into Tooru’s ear.

“Do you like that?”

Tooru hums in response. Iwaizumi twists his finger and adds another, enjoying the hitch of Tooru’s breath and the way his brow wrinkles a little, trying to accommodate the new stretch. He’s gorgeous as always, even with bedhead so wild it sticks up in every direction, lips swollen from kissing. His mouth parts and his pink tongue slips out to moisten his lips. His eyes are dark and glossy, but his mouth twitches into a small smile when he catches Iwaizumi looking.

“Like what you see?” he asks, smug. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

“You’re really beautiful until you open your mouth.”

Tooru blinks, actual surprise crossing his features. “I…”

Iwaizumi crooks his fingers and enjoys watching the expression on Tooru’s face melt into ecstasy. Tooru’s mouth drops open and he lets out a loud moan, pushing back against Iwaizumi’s fingers as he does so. Iwaizumi strokes a hand down Tooru’s spine and lets him fuck himself on his fingers, panting and groaning, the lean muscles in his thighs flexing with each backwards thrust. Iwaizumi finds himself murmuring encouragement under his breath, little meaningless words and phrases in a tone meant to keep Tooru writhing and clamping down on his fingers. He imagines how good that tight heat will feel on his cock, and has to steady himself against the rush of arousal that thought brings him.

Iwaizumi leans over and plants a kiss at the base of Tooru’s spine. He pulls his fingers out with deliberate slowness and nips at Tooru’s back when he whines at the loss. Iwaizumi puts a steadying hand on Tooru’s hip and grabs at the drawer next to him, ripping the condom open with his teeth and rolling it over his dick with as much speed as he can manage with one hand. When he sinks into Tooru to the root, Iwaizumi lets his head roll back on his shoulders and moans as he’s swallowed up by the tight heat of Tooru’s ass. Tooru’s head falls forward onto the mattress and his hands fist in the sheets.

“Ah, Iwaizumi…”

Iwaizumi bends over Tooru and takes his leaking cock in his left hand. With the fingers of his right, he strokes up Tooru’s chest, feeling the muscles quiver under his touch. He brushes the rough pad of his thumb across the pert nipple he finds and grins when Tooru arches against him. He skims his fingers higher still, along the elegant collarbones and up to the sensitive skin of his throat. He wraps his hand around Tooru’s windpipe almost delicately and listens to the slight wheeze as Tooru takes a deep breath, his body quivering in anticipation. He keeps his hips still but strokes over the tip of Tooru’s cock, smearing sticky precome down the sides when he strokes Tooru’s stiff length. A whine builds in Tooru’s throat and spills out of his mouth when Iwaizumi pulls out and snaps his hips back, burying himself inside Tooru until he bottoms out. He tightens his fingers around Tooru’s throat and thrusts again, letting go of his cock to brace himself on the mattress. He chokes off another moan from Tooru, who pushes back against Iwaizumi’s cock, getting every inch out of his rock hard length. 

Iwaizumi grunts and uses his bulk to push Tooru against the bed, thrusting into him with a hard and fast rhythm that has them both shaking and crying out. Tooru’s face is turned sideways against the bed, teeth sunken deeply into his lip. He lets out a gasp almost like a sob when Iwaizumi releases him, hands fisting in the sheets. His hips push back to meet Iwaizumi’s thrusts, squeezing the muscles in his ass tight when Iwaizumi pulls off. He’s rutting against the mattress in time with each snap of Iwaizumi’s hips, pushing his leaking cock against the bed and letting out little gasps of pleasure every time Iwaizumi slams home.

“A-ah, keep going, ngh!” Tooru cries out. “Please, Iwaizumi-" 

“Shh,” Iwiazumi hushes, slowing his pace a little so he can think when he speaks. “I’ve got you, mm, you feel so good, Tooru, I can’t-" His own breath catches in his throat when Tooru slams back against his cock with even more fervor, fucking himself on Iwaizumi’s dick when he slows down. Iwaizumi bites his lip and grabs Tooru’s hips and sets his own punishing pace, feeling his orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach.

“Tooru, you look so good, ah- fuck, you’re incredible, don't stop-” Iwaizumi blurts out praises before he even realizes what he’s saying. Some part of him wants to flush with embarrassment but, to both of their surprises, Tooru responds with a choked off moan and his movements get even more frantic, fingers scrabbling to find a purchase on the mattress as his vocalizations get louder and more unhinged. Iwaizumi keeps up a stream of praise after that, panted out as the muscles in his legs burn with the kind of soreness he knows he’ll be feeling tomorrow. He bends over Tooru to place a kiss on his shoulder and whispers, “You look so beautiful like this.”

That does it. Tooru screams when he comes, spurting in white, sticky ropes across his sheets and catching some on his chest. His cock twitches in the aftermath, Tooru crying out as Iwaizumi keeps up his punishing pace, sinking himself deep into the unbelievable heat until his own orgasm crashes over him, ripping through his body in waves of intense pleasure. His movements stutter as he spills himself inside Tooru. 

No one moves for a minute or two, trying to get their breath back. Eventually Iwaizumi pulls out, earning a soft whimper from Tooru, and peels the condom off his dick, tying it off and tossing it on the floor before collapsing into bed next to him. 

Iwaizumi rolls onto his side and braces his head on his arm, waiting for Tooru to look him in the eye. Instead, Tooru’s face is buried in the mattress, a rather weak attempt to avoid the inevitable.

“So.”

“Don’t say anything,” Tooru responds, his voice muffled by the bed he’s getting to know better. Iwaizumi grins and runs a hand through Tooru’s sweaty sex hair.

“I think it’s something worth talking about, if you ask me.” He shrugs when Tooru finally looks at him, albeit with a suspicious squint. “Come on, you can’t seriously be embarrassed by that, are you? All the sex we’ve been having, and all it takes is a couple of compliments to throw you off?”

Tooru rolls over with a huff and crosses his arms. The cum is still drying on his stomach, and his legs are hanging off the bed. “But it’s so- so-“ He throws his hands up. “It’s ridiculous, okay? I’ve never- no one’s ever…” 

Iwaizumi hums and doesn’t answer for a moment. Tooru watches him out of the corner of his eye and pretends he’s not. 

“So…” Iwaizumi draws the word out in the silence. “Does that mean you don’t want to explore it?”

Tooru gapes at him. Iwaizumi shrugs. Tooru’s mouth opens, closes. Opens again. A slow flush creeps up from his chest to his cheeks. Iwaizumi takes this opportunity to close the distance between them and test a theory.

“I’m just saying, I loved the way you looked underneath me,” he murmurs, letting his voice drop low. Tooru’s breath hitches. “I could watch you take my cock all day,” Iwaizumi continues, dragging one hand up Tooru’s side to cup his cheek. “You felt so good while I fucked you, it was incredible-“

“Enough!” Tooru pulls away and sits up, face burning red. His chest is heaving, and from this angle Iwaizumi can see the renewed interest his cock has taken in the conversation. He lets the grin stretch across his face.

“Fine, I’ll let you off the hook for today,” Iwaizumi agrees, sitting up himself and taking stock. Tooru’s bruise count has increased, including a reddish ring around his neck that sends a small jolt of concern through Iwaizumi’s stomach. He leans forward and brushes his fingers against the mark.

Something in his face must betray his thoughts, because Tooru grabs his hand and twines their fingers together. He gives Iwaizumi a small smile. “Don’t worry, that one fades. You didn’t hurt me. Well, no more than I wanted you to,” he corrects himself.

Iwaizumi snorts and leans forward to capture Tooru’s lips in his own. The kiss is slow and languid, still coming down from the post-coital high. They move together with wet, open-mouthed kisses that lack the sharp intensity of their previous engagement, replacing it instead with something soft and warm that curls around Iwaizumi like a beloved pet. 

Iwaizumi pulls back a little after an indeterminable amount of time passes, peppering his retreat with apologetic pecks on the lips that make Tooru huff with laughter. “We need to shower.”

Tooru nods agreement and moves to get off the bed, his nose wrinkling when the dried cum on his stomach pulls at his skin. “You should definitely brush your teeth again, too,” he adds. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

“You weren’t complaining a couple of minutes ago,” he mutters. Tooru sniffs.

“That’s because I was being courteous. You wouldn’t know what that means since you’ve lived in the Dreamlands where apparently toothbrushes don’t _exist_ -"

“Everything exists in the Dreamlands! Everything and nothing at all.”

“Well in that case, I don’t see the need to neglect such a basic aspect of your hygiene.”

Iwaizumi lets out a long suffering sigh. “I had more important things to worry about than the state of my _teeth._ ”

“Well, don’t blame me when all your teeth fall out and you have to get dentures. See if I kiss you then, with a mouth full of fake teeth.” Tooru turns the shower on with a decisive twist, as if that ends the argument. And apparently it does, because Iwaizumi sighs again and reaches for the toothbrush.


	3. Day Three: Praise Kink Therapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru continues to deal with the backlash of the woes of "feelings," and Iwaizumi helps. With sex, because that's the only thing he knows how to do in this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they call me the...i cant make the voltron joke guys it doesn't wORK  
> anyway. i slammed this motherfucker out like it was my job, so why not post it. i like to keep people on their toes~  
> big shoutout to my group chat, god bless the kinky bastards. i never would've written this much without the healthy spirit of competition egging me on.  
> this one is my favorite by far, by the way, and the most fun to write. enjoy!

Tooru slams his phone down on the table. Iwaizumi changes the TV channel and waits. There’s an angry exhale followed loud stomping, until Tooru throws himself over the back of the leather couch adjacent to the one Iwaizumi is sitting on. He lands on his back and crosses his arms, staring at the ceiling. Iwaizumi grunts in acknowledgement, but he gets no response. Inwardly, he sighs and prepares himself for whatever battle is ahead today.

Iwaizumi changes the channel again, settling on some home improvement show about renovating log cabins in the woods. Neither person speaks, Iwaizumi waiting for some of the tension drain out of Tooru’s body by projecting as much of a calming presence as he can offer. When Tooru finally turns his head to look Iwaizumi in the eye, his brow is still wrinkled but some of the stress has gone out of his body. Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow.

“It’s nothing,” Tooru huffs. He folds his arms and doesn’t meet Iwaizumi’s gaze. Iwaizumi’s mouth twists.  
“Uh huh.” 

“It’s _not_ , okay? You don’t have to look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Ugh, like you pity me or something!” Tooru throws his hands in the air. “The last thing I need or want is anybody’s goddamn _pity_.”

Just because Iwaizumi can’t read minds doesn’t mean he can’t see when someone is picking a fight on purpose. He considers his options and decides the best course of action is to help Tooru work it out in his own way.

“I don’t pity you,” he says. “However, you’re definitely acting like a child right now.”

“Excuse me?” Tooru sits up and glares. Iwaizumi can detect the hint of satisfaction in his eyes, disguised as it is by the overwhelming frustration in every line of his frame. Whatever got him so worked up must have been a big deal, bigger than the usual mini tantrums Tooru liked to throw just to get Iwaizumi to coddle him. Normally Iwaizumi doesn’t mind these kinds of indulgences, though he pretends he does because somehow that’s become their ritual, but in this case he thinks some intervention is required.

“I said you’re acting childish. You’re stomping around and throwing things instead of telling me what’s wrong. I don’t know what the problem is but I’m pretty sure this isn’t gonna solve it.”

“And what the fuck do you know about it?”

“Well,” Iwaizumi pauses as if to think about this. “Nothing, actually, because you _aren’t telling me what’s wrong_.”

Tooru snarls and leaps off the couch, storming into the bedroom and slamming the door. Iwaizumi sighs and shuts the TV off. He gives it a few minutes before he gets off the couch and heads for the bathroom, where the giant, gleaming clawfoot tub is awaiting him. He turns the hot water faucet on full and plugs the drain. While the steaming water drums against the empty basin, Iwaizumi digs around in the cupboard until he finds those weird little pastel balls he’s seen Tooru throw in the water once or twice. He squints at one. It’s purple and glittery and it smells vaguely like lavender. He shrugs and tosses it in. It clangs off the bottom of the tub and dissolves promptly when faced with the onslaught of hot water. The water starts to stain a delicate, foamy purple, and the lavender smell is much stronger now, almost too much for Iwaizumi’s sensitive nose. He ignores it and finds the biggest, fluffiest towel from Tooru’s hall closet that he can manage. He sets this on the sink counter and sits back to study his handiwork. When he’s satisfied he exits, leaving the water running, and heads over to the bedroom, where the door is still firmly shut. Iwaizumi raises his hand and taps on it with his knuckles.

He waits, but he can’t hear anything behind the door. Iwaizumi heaves a mental sigh and turns the knob, predictably finding the door locked. 

“Tooru?” No response. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “I’m going to break this doorknob if you don’t unlock this door, just so you know.” He waits another minute. “All right, I warned you.” Iwaizumi gives the knob a sharp twist and hears a crack when the lock breaks. He swings the door open to find Tooru sitting on the bed, staring at him agape.

“I. Hadn’t thought you could actually do that,” Tooru says. His eyes are red. He rubs at them when he sees Iwaizumi looking. Iwaizumi looks at his arms, and looks back at Tooru. He shrugs.

“Come on,” he says. Tooru squints at him.

“Where are we going?”

“The ocean.”

“Really?”

“No, the fucking bathroom. Get up.”

Tooru wraps his arms around his body, but stands after a second. His lips are pressed together tightly, and he doesn’t take a step forward. Iwaizumi guides him down the hall and into the bathroom by one of his arms. The hot water is still running, so Iwaizumi turns it off and checks the temperature. As expected, its near boiling. He turns the cold tap on full blast and turns to Tooru.

“Strip,” he commands. Tooru is staring at the water.

“Is that one of my bath bombs?”

“Clothes. Off.” Iwaizumi folds his arms. Tooru rolls his eyes and pulls his shirt over his head. He shimmies out of his boxers and checks the water himself, finding it adequate as he turns the tap off and steps in. He lets out an involuntary hiss when the steaming water touches his sore muscles and the few bite marks he received yesterday. Iwaizumi remains fully clothed and waits until Tooru is fully settled in the tub.

“Um. Thank you?” Tooru sounds unsure that this is the correct response. “Are you coming in too, or…”

Iwaizumi shakes his head. “You’re stressed about something,” he says. Tooru tenses.

“I’m-“ he starts, but Iwaizumi puts his hand up in order to cut him off.

“Don’t try and dodge it. I know you like doing that for some inexplicable reason but today something is really bothering you and its pissing me off.” Tooru frowns at him.

“Okay…” Tooru draws the word out. “So, you’re going to solve my problems with... a hot bath.”

“No, I’m going to make you come without touching you and _then_ we can deal with your problems.”

Tooru’s face flushes. Iwaizumi grins at him and sits back, making himself comfortable on the bathroom floor next to the tub.

“So. Yesterday we discovered something interesting about you,” he begins. Tooru groans.

“Not this again…” 

“Shut up. Anyway, today I want to test it and see how far we can go. Kill two birds with one stone, I think they call it.”

Tooru sighs. “Fine,” he grumbles. “But you’re going to have to be nice to me for who knows how long, Iwaizumi. Are you sure you can handle that?” His voice takes on a teasing note. Iwaizumi grunts.

“I’m a nice person. Just not to you.” He ignores the offended gasp and searches around for a good opening statement. “Yesterday I called you beautiful until you opened your mouth, which you seemed surprised by. I don’t really understand that since it seems obvious to me that you _are_ beautiful. Annoyingly so.”

The blush has not faded from Tooru’s cheeks. His breath is coming a little faster. He’s sitting ramrod straight in the bathtub, knees pulled up to his chest. Iwaizumi softens his tone. “I’m not sure if you don’t see yourself in the same light others do, but I’m glad we haven’t left the house in a few days because if we did, after what we’ve been doing lately, I’d get a little possessive because _everybody we meet_ is attracted to you.”

Tooru blinks. His shoulders slump as he ponders this statement. Iwaizumi plows on. “And I’m not much of a talker, really. I don’t hand out compliments or say witty things. I’m blunt and I like it that way. But when I wake up in the morning and I turn over to see you still sleeping, the sun hitting your hair and making it all soft and silvery, I want to kiss you. All the time. Your lips are so soft, and honestly sometimes you lick your lips when you look at me and I almost fucking lose it.” Iwaizumi laughs a little and looks up to check on Tooru. His eyes have slipped closed and he’s leaned back against the edge of the tub. His breath is coming in little pants. Iwaizumi can’t see what he’s doing with his hands, but he’s overtaken by the sudden need to see _more_. He keeps talking, levering himself up in a position that has him on his knees behind Tooru’s head. Tooru turns and nuzzles Iwaizumi’s neck. His hands have slipped under the water, but the god damned bath bomb is still coloring the water with purple foam too thick to see through. Iwaizumi regrets making use of the thing immediately.

“I love the way you talk back to me when I’m fucking you,” he murmurs, mouth close enough to Tooru’s ear to have his breath tickle the hair covering his neck. Tooru shivers and bites his lip. “You’re so smug, like you know how good you look, but then I put my cock in you and you just fall apart under my hands. It drives me crazy. I want to be fucking you right now.” Iwaizumi says this and realizes Tooru’s not the only one getting turned on by this. His cock is straining against his pants, but Iwaizumi wants to hold off on touching himself until Tooru has gotten the most that he can out of this situation. Iwaizumi wants to watch him come using only his voice. Tooru’s hands are moving faster under the water, and Iwaizumi can imagine him touching himself, stroking those gorgeous fingers over his hardening cock, slipping a finger inside his entrance and brushing against that spot that makes him squirm and cry out with pleasure.

“Are you touching yourself right now?” he whispers. Tooru gasps and doesn’t respond. “Are you wrapping your hands around you cock, thinking of how good it would feel to have me inside you? Let’s see…” Iwaizumi pauses, as if to consider how the scenario would go. “First I’d lay you down on the bed on your back. I’d want to see your face when I make you come for me.” Tooru lets out a little moan. “Then I’d spread your legs open and eat you out until you were calling my name. I love the way you sound when you scream for me, it’s unlike anything else.” Iwaizumi exhales slow and hot over Tooru’s ear. 

“A-ah, Iwaizumi…”

“Mmhm, that’s right, just like that. Say my name again.”

“Iwaizumi-!”

“Don’t stop,” Iwaizumi murmurs. His voice is husky, and he swallows before continuing. “I’d move up to put your cock in my mouth, too, just to make you wet and ready for me. Your cock tastes so good in my mouth, and you’re gorgeous when you throw your head back and grab at the sheets. I’d love your cum in my mouth, but we wouldn’t do that today. Instead, I’d to fuck you so slow and so sweet you’d be sobbing, begging me to let you finish. You know that line, right in the middle between something so good it hurts and real pain? I’d take you there, and I’d push you right to the edge until you’d think you can’t take it anymore. Then I’ll pull you back, slow and easy, and bring you back out again, over and over. You won’t remember your own name when I’m done with you.” 

Tooru is openly whimpering, his hands stirring the water. The foam parts enough that Iwaizumi can see under the surface, and his breath catches when he sees Tooru with one hand on his cock and the other pressing a finger inside himself, panting at the stretch but pushing in as deep as he can go. His other hand jerks on his cock in a disjointed rhythm that has Iwaizumi wanting to push his hands away and put Tooru’s cock in his mouth to make good on what he’s been describing.

“Tooru…” Iwaizumi’s voice is almost a groan. His hands flex on the edge of the tub. He takes one steadying breath, then two. When he speaks again his voice is ragged. “You look so good right now. You’re so beautiful. The worst part is I don’t just want to fuck you.” His voice drops low. “I want to kiss the life out of you, and hold you in my arms when you can’t remember the names of your friends and even when you start yelling at me in another language, I don’t want to let you go. You’re so ridiculous sometimes, but I love that about you. I love the way you get all pouty when you think I’m insulting you. I love our stupid fucking bickering. I love making breakfast in your kitchen and that you hate morning breath so much you won’t even kiss me until I’ve brushed my teeth. I…I’ve never…” Iwaizumi closes his eyes and leans close enough for his cheek to brush alongside Tooru’s. His pace has slowed, listening. Iwaizumi takes another breath, wondering when the hell this got so personal. “I’ve never felt this safe before,” he says, whispers it into the soft skin of Tooru’s cheek. Tooru’s breath catches. “No one makes me feel this wanted like you do.”

Tooru lets out a strangled sounding moan. “ _Iwaizumi-!_ ” He shudders and comes in spurts, arching his back out of the water and crying out. Iwaizumi finally lets himself put his hands on Tooru, running his hands through his hair and brushing kisses across the back of his neck. Tooru’s gasping for breath, lying boneless against the tub. Iwaizumi dips his hands into the water when he skims across Tooru’s chest and arms, squeezing his shoulders and resting his forehead against the back of Tooru’s head. There’s a hitch in Tooru’s breathing, and when Iwaizumi pulls back to look at him, he sees the tear tracks on Tooru’s face. A pang of dread hits his stomach like a rock.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Iwaizumi takes Tooru’s face in his hands and kisses him, all soft lips and gentle pressure, keeping his hands framed around the bone structure of his face. Iwaizumi is surprised and a little horrified to feel a lump in his own throat, but he shuts that down as quickly as he can manage. Tooru gives a watery laugh and scrubs at the marks on his face. He opens his eyes, which are a little red around the rims, and gives Iwaizumi a weak smile.

“That orgasm was much better than it should have been,” he admits. Iwaizumi huffs a laugh.

“Are you telling me I talked you into an orgasm so good it made you cry?”

“No!” Tooru pulls back, and the horror on his face is enough to make Iwaizumi snicker. “I’m crying for different reasons, you idiot. Reasons I’m…not prepared to share with you yet.” Tooru’s brows come together as he says this, and the shoulder hunch from before is present again. Iwaizumi placates him, carding a hand through his hair.

“It’s fine,” he assures Tooru. “I didn’t do this so you would tell me what’s going on. Though I’m, um, here. If you need me.” He shoves his hand through his own hair and looks at the floor. Tooru laughs.

“I know you are. I think you told me enough just now,” he says, his face a pretty pink. “But I’ll tell you eventually, I just- need to work through some things first, in my own head.” 

Iwaizumi nods. He leans forward again and gives Tooru another soft kiss before moving to stand up. He has to stifle a groan as he does so, when his still-ignored erection presses against the tightness of his jeans. The last few minutes haven’t exactly been conducive to keeping him hard, but Iwaizumi’s always had pretty good stamina.

Tooru eyes the noticeable tent in his pants. “Need some help with that?” His voice has dropped into a sultry murmur that has Iwaizumi licking his lips and staring at Tooru’s very naked body in the tub.

“If you’re offering,” he responds with a cocky grin. Tooru reaches out and brushes damp fingers across his crotch, leaving wet streak marks. Even such a light pressure has blood surging back to Iwaizumi’s cock, and his breath catches. Tooru smirks up at him and stands in a fluid motion, water cascading back into the tub. A little streak of foam is stuck to his navel, and Iwaizumi cannot for the life of him tear his eyes away from it. Tooru steps out of the tub in a dainty movement, reaching for the towel on the counter. He knocks it to the floor in what Iwaizumi thinks is an accident until Tooru gives him an innocent smile.

“Oops,” he says, and proceeds to bend over directly in front of Iwaizumi to pick the towel up. Iwaizumi stares for as long as he can before rolling his eyes to the heavens and thanking whoever was up there for looking out for him. Tooru wraps the towel around himself in some false parody of modesty and almost skips out of the bathroom, calling for Iwaizumi to follow him. Iwaizumi reaches and pulls the plug on the tub before he goes, watching the purple water, still infused with sparkles, swirl down the drain for a minute before following Tooru into the bedroom.

Tooru is already splayed out on the mattress when Iwaizumi gets there. The first thing he notices, after taking a moment to appreciate the view, is that Tooru is completely covered in glitter. The only part of him that seems to have escaped the onslaught is his hair, which he never dunked fully under the water. Everything else is coated in a layer of silver sparkly dust. Tooru grins when he sees Iwaizumi looking.

“I usually save these for special occasions because of the mess they make,” he comments, waving a hand at the glitter, which has spread all over the towel he’s lying on as well. “But I hadn’t planned to be leaving this house for the rest of this week anyway, so…” he shrugs one bare shoulder and beckons Iwaizumi over with a crook of his finger. Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow and pulls his shirt off when he walks over, stopping just short of the mattress. Tooru sits up and pulls Iwaizumi in by his belt loops. He stands, warm body pressed to Iwaizumi’s, and rotates them until their positions are reversed, Tooru standing between Iwaizumi’s spread legs. Iwaizumi leans back on his elbows and grins when Tooru gets to unzipping his jeans with vigor, trying to shuffle his pant legs off as quickly as possible. 

“Eager?” 

“Always,” Tooru answers with uncharacteristic honesty. Something about the distraction in his voice when he says it, the way his eyes are already fixed on Iwaizumi’s swelling cock, shoot a bolt of arousal through his stomach. He lets his head fall back with a pleased sigh when Tooru runs his hands over Iwaizumi’s abs and takes the tip of his cock into his mouth. His tongue is hot and wet when it swirls over the head of Iwaizumi’s dick. Tooru spreads his long, beautiful fingers out across Iwaizumi’s thighs and presses down with just enough force to be a reminder for Iwaizumi to keep himself still, and Iwaizumi complies with a grunt. One of his hands comes to rest on Tooru’s head when he takes in his full length to the root. Iwaizumi can feel it when he bumps the back of Tooru’s throat, and the wetness and heat enveloping his cock is intensified by how long he’s been ignoring his own arousal. Tooru starts into an easy pace, head bobbing and hollowing his cheeks when he pulls off. Iwaizumi groans and tightens his fingers in Tooru’s hair as encouragement.

Tooru pauses and pushes his head further into Iwaizumi’s hand. Iwaizumi hesitates, not understanding the gesture, and Tooru hums and bumps Iwaizumi’s hand again.

“Oh.” Iwaizumi gives Tooru’s hair an experimental tug. Tooru hums again, this time in pleasure, which sends a pleasant vibration through Iwaizumi’s sensitive cock that makes him gasp. He pulls harder, and Tooru responds by increasing the pace, resettling himself on his elbows to give him better leverage as he takes Iwaizumi’s length to the base over and over again. His nose brushes dark pubic hair each movement, and he glances up from time to time to lock eyes with Iwaizumi, those gorgeous brown eyes looking coquettish through his lashes. Its sinful, absolutely sinful, and Tooru knows it. It’s in the glint of those lust-blown pupils when he pulls off and climbs up Iwaizumi’s body, pressing kisses and bruising bites to every inch of tanned skin he can get his mouth on, and in the way he gasps Iwaizumi’s name into his mouth when they slot their hips together. Tooru rolls his hips in such a way that his very reinterested erection slides against Iwaizumi’s spit-slicked cock, and Iwaizumi lets out a low moan, jerking his hips up in response. 

“You look so good when you suck my cock like that,” Iwaizumi whispers into Tooru’s ear. Tooru lets out a choked moan and grinds down hard, clamping his teeth into Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“You can’t keep using that as- _ah_ \- leverage whenever you want something from me,” Tooru gasps, reaching between them to take them both in hand. Iwaizumi bites his lip at the feel of those soft, long fingers wrapped around his cock. He tightens his fingers on Tooru’s hips and presses bruising kisses to his jaw and down his neck. 

“It works though, doesn’t it?” Iwaizumi grins wickedly at Tooru’s expression, which is somewhere between turned on and exasperated. He rolls his hips, and the former emotion wins out. 

Iwaizumi can feel his release coming on fast with the skillful way Tooru is getting them both off in his hand. Their ragged breaths fill the air between them with heat. Every inch of skin they can touch is pressed between the two of them, legs tangled together, hips sliding, hands roaming freely to touch and grab and take. Iwaizumi lets his orgasm hit him hard and without warning, arching his back and crying out at the rush of pleasure. His cum paints Tooru’s chest, and a few moments later Tooru stiffens and gasps, catching his lip between his teeth. He’s beautiful when he orgasms, when his lips part and he throws his head back and calls Iwaizumi’s name. Tooru’s deep brown eyes are blown wide with lust, and he grinds his hips against Iwaizumi as the aftershocks roll over the both of them. Iwaizumi leans up and catches his lips in a kiss, softer than the one before. Tooru responds eagerly, reaching up with his hands to frame Iwaizumi’s face in his fingers. Again, Iwaizumi is struck by how _comfortable_ he feels here. They have a lot going on in their lives at present, a potential apocalypse, Tooru’s worrying amnesia, angry tengu at every turn. And yet, in this moment, Iwaizumi would ask for nothing more than this man in bed with him, soft chocolate hair running through his fingers as they press together and come apart, ebbing and flowing in equal measures, an even match for one another. There’s no urgency behind it, and Iwaizumi takes his time exploring with his tongue and lips, twining together in a gentle, warm dance that lacks the urgency of their earlier activities. 

Iwaizumi rolls them so they’re lying side by side. He pulls back enough to stroke the backs of his fingers along Tooru’s cheek. Tooru’s earlier tension is gone, thrown aside in the wake of their lovemaking, and in its place a new emotion has taken up, something deeper and…softer, that he can’t quite put a name on. Tooru hides it when he senses Iwaizumi noticing this new state of mind, but as before, he doesn’t push. His claim of being a patient man wasn’t a false one, and he knows now that he trusts Tooru enough to come to him whenever he’s ready to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry mom.
> 
> So this is actually going to be the first of seven parts, thanks to some insider information from the lovely skittidyne and my own apparent need to torment myself. Keep checking back if you're interested in that, I'm sure I'll have it done before I turn 80.  
> Anyway, hoped you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
